


Close the Door On Your Way Out

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Close the Door On Your Way Out [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: "Carlos couldn’t think of anything to do except cry.There was nothing that he could do except bury his reddening face in his shaking hands and start sobbing, screaming and crying. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground in the empty hallway.The empty and depressing hallway directly outside of his and Jay’s room. His and Jay’s room, where he had discovered Jay in bed with Evie, looming over her and telling her how much he loved her in between passionate, open mouthed, kisses."





	Close the Door On Your Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the possible horrid quality of this. I wrote it in an hour or so, and it's not very well edited but heck, hopefully my first drafts are decent enough to warrant existing.  
> That being said, formatting was done on my phone, which seems to have a passion for erasing my italics and fucking with my paragraphs. So, there are no italics here, since I was too lazy to reinsert them. Feel free to use your imagination.  
> I paired Jay with Evie for this because of hints in book 1, the only IotL book I've read so far (stupid public library doesn't have the rest), that they were maybe going to be in a relationship.  
> My title is terrible. Apologies.  
> I don't own Isle of the Lost or Descendants, rights go to Disney and Melissa de la Cruz. I am making no money off this, it is purely for entertainment. Please do not sue me, since I'm poor. Thanks, hope you enjoy!

Carlos couldn’t think of anything to do except cry.

There was nothing that he could do except bury his reddening face in his shaking hands and start sobbing, screaming and crying. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground in the empty hallway.

The empty and depressing hallway directly outside of his and Jay’s room. His and Jay’s room, where he had discovered Jay in bed with Evie, looming over her and telling her how much he loved her in between passionate, open mouthed, kisses.

Jay hadn’t noticed when Carlos had entered their shared room, nor when he had left it, fleeing to the hallway directly outside, leaving the door ajar and simply falling down, feet unable to bear his weight one moment longer.  
Jay was still inside, probably making love to beautiful, wonderful Evie (she was so wonderful that Carlos couldn’t even hate her for holding Jay’s heart the way he himself couldn’t) the way Carlos had  
always dreamed of the other boy making love to him: gently, holding his hand and leaning down to kiss him with his beautiful lips, breathlessly and passionately telling him that he loved him. Jay would be Carlos’s first time, and it would hurt but Jay would talk him through it and kiss him again and again to  
distract from the pain as he entered him, and they would be so, so close.

But that would never happen now, would it?

Because Jay didn’t love him, or want him. Jay wanted Evie, not him.

Carlos cried harder, almost certain that someone in the school had to have heard him by now, but they probably just didn’t care. Maybe if it had been someone else, they would’ve come out into the  
hallway and tried to comfort him, but Carlos was himself, not some sweet princess or charming prince who everybody loved.

He found himself simultaneously wishing a door would open and being glad that none of them  
did.

On the (less common in Auradon than on the Isle) occasion that Carlos found himself crying, it was always Jay who comforted him, who would pull him close into his strong arms and stroke his hand through his hair gently while Carlos cried himself dry, tears soaking his friend’s shirt more often than  
not, over whatever insignificant thing that had upset him this time.

God, no wonder Jay had fallen for someone who wasn’t Carlos. He was pathetic.

He heard a soft moan from inside the bedroom and covered his ears, burying his head into his knees. It sounded like a girl’s moan. He knew he should move away from the door, out of the doorway, maybe go find Mal in hers and Evie’s room and stay there until Evie returned and it was safe to go back  
to his own bed. Really, all he should do was find the car that brought him to Auradon and beg it to take him somewhere, anywhere, where he didn’t have to be near his best friend who didn't love him.

Not back to the Isle of the Lost, of course. There was no one there who loved him, especially not his mother. The reason he would even consider returning to the Isle was to sneak into Jafar’s Junk Shop  
and sleep in Jay’s bed, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of the boy he loved.

It wouldn’t be as good as Jay rocking him back and forth in his arms, but it would be better than this. Better than nothing.

Another breathy moan was audible from inside the room, this one louder and mingled with another, deeper, moan. Carlos stifled a sob. That was definitely Jay’s moan, meaning he was probably holding Evie close to his chest and kissing her lips and…

And Carlos couldn’t stand it anymore. He ran, not even trying to be quiet. Renewed tears fell down his cheeks and he almost slipped and fell while charging away from the room where the boy he loved was making love to someone who wasn’t him.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Carlos returned to his and Jay’s room. He hadn’t ended up going to visit Mal, his thoughts hadn’t been clear enough for that. Instead he had run outside into the chilly night air and sat under the bleachers for hours. He had cried a bit more, then he had just leaned against the cold metal and tried not to think.

When Carlos walked down the hallway, he noticed that the door had been shut from where he left it ajar. He opened the door he did it silently as he possibly could, praying that Jay would be alone. Carlos didn’t know if he’d be able to sleep if Evie was still there. For once, luck seemed to be on the boy’s  
side, as the only person in the room was the son of Jafar.

Jay was sprawled over the entirety of his bed, on top of the covers, wearing only boxer shorts. He was snoring softly, and his long hair covered his half of his face. Carlos had to take several deep breaths as he dragged his exhausted and heartbroken body  
towards his own bed, resisting the powerful urge to brush Jay’s hair away from his face and back onto  
the pillow.

Carlos had been so exhausted when he entered the room, both from crying and for having stayed awake for so long, so he thought that he was going to fall asleep instantly as soon as he fell into bed. That ended up not being the case, as much as he wanted it to be. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Carlos found that he couldn’t sleep.

Instead of escaping into the restful bliss of non feeling, Carlos watched Jay until the sun came up, a longing such as he had never known before stirring inside his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if this sucked! Also, it's my first time writing a Descendants fic, so please be nice!
> 
> Sequel found [ here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11636859)


End file.
